mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Memes
The fandom for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic has done numerous things with the show, from combining characters with other characters from different, to making catchphrases just for bronies/pegasisters. Here are some memes that have caught on. Candy Vag A joke/meme stemming from an old piece of blue humor fanart that observed that My Little Ponies might "taste like candy." This image was posted several times in threads discussing FiM when the new show first began to air. A number of image macros have continued the meme. Given that fans often speculate the sexual orientation of the character Rainbow Dash (claiming that her tomboyish personality, voice, and rainbow mane are evidence that she is a lesbian) the phrase “candy vag” has particularly been used in image macros where Rainbow Dash appears to be chasing something. Catchphrases My Little Pony Catchphrases, also known as “brony speak”, are slang terms created by fans of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Many of the phrases are taken directly from dialogue in the show, or reference tropes found throughout the series. Confound these ponies Originally started in a series of image macros, and later spread to the viewers of Yaridovich’s Pony Synchtube. It comes from an episode of Chuck Jones’ The Dover Boys of Pimento University where the villain proclaims, “Confound these Dover boys! They drive me to drink!”. Love and Tolerate “Love and tolerate” was created to deal with trolling and hatred in pony related threads. It is often used in image macros to express contempt in a joking, lighthearted manner. Welcome to the Herd After an individual gets hooked on the show, other fans often formally welcome them by saying “welcome to the herd.” It is often used with an image macro featuring the character Pinkie Pie with hypnotic swirly eyes. Brohoof The phrase “brohoof” is often used to express approval towards another brony, and comes from the term bro fist. This can be used in an image macro. It can also be used as a greeting toward a fellow brony. Facehoof Same way as brohoof, Facehoof comes from the term facepalm and it’s use as a reaction to something silly or senseless. Don’t feed the Parasprites / Paraspriting “Don’t feed the parasprites” is a catchphrase inspired by trolling in pony threads have been likened to the destructive never-ending hunger of parasprites, a creature first introduced during episode 10 titled “Swarm of the Century”. This likeness has caused the term “parasprite” to be used in place of “troll”. The fun has been doubled In episode 4, titled "Luna Eclipsed", of Season 2, Princess Luna yells out "The fun has been doubled!" The phrase, similar to "20% Cooler", has since been adopted and used by bronies to express great approval towards the significant improvement of something. 20% Cooler The line “It needs to be about 20% cooler” was spoken by the character Rainbow Dash during Season 1 episode 14 titled “Suited For Success”. It is occasionally used to insult something by saying “It needs to be about 20% cooler.” It can also be used to express that something has significantly improved. Oatmeal? Are You Crazy? In episode 3 of Season 1, titled “The Ticket Master”, Pinkie Pie randomly blurts out the phrase “Oatmeal? Are you crazy?" The board was created for more random pony content in honor of Pinkie Pie’s random nature. And That's how Equestria was Made In episode 23 titled “The Cutie Mark Chronicles ”, Pinkie Pie explains how she got her cutie mark to The Cutie Mark Crusaders . She ends the story by saying, “And that’s how Equestria was made.” The phrase is commonly used in forum boards as a substitute for "tl;dr" and as a reply to off-topic comments. Forever Forever was originally spoken by the character Pinkie Pie in episode 20 titled Green Isn’t Your Color. It is sometimes used to convey that something extends indefinitely, but is often used randomly in pony threads. I Watch It for the Plot The word “plot” has become synonymous with the pony posterior as a result of a viral image macro seen above. It is often incorporated with the meme “dat ass”, such as “DAT PLOT”, “DAT FLANK”, etc. Why Wub Woo The “Why Wub Woo” image macro, shown in Applebuck Season, frequently appears as a reaction face, and Rainbow Dash’s face, is often photoshopped on to various other characters. After the episode aired, templates of Rainbow Dash at the podium and Rainbow Dash’s face with transparent backgrounds were posted to 4chan’s /co/ board inspiring the creation of photoshopped images.The face has been represented by this emoticon: /)^3^(\ Wingboner The “wingboner” is considered the pegasus equivalent to a human’s erection. It is typically associated with the way Rainbow Dash flares her wings out in an erect, stiff position. The word originated in a discussion on IRC, and was later expanded after deviantArt user TwilightFlopple posted a wingboner image. The flaring is often accompanied by the onomatopoeic words “pomf!” or “sproing!”. Yay Yay is used to reference Fluttershy’s timid cheering in the episode Sonic Rainboom. It is often used to pony forum threads, but has frequently made its way into CSI 4 Pane Comics. Eeyup “'Eeyup'”, or “Yup”, is often associated with the character Big McIntosh, who repeats the word throughout the series. It is often used as a replacement for the word “yes” in forum threads. It is also commonly used as Eeyup.avi, as a variant of Nope.avi. Orbital Friendship Cannon The Orbital Friendship Cannon, also known as the “sonic rainboom laser”, comes from a scene where Rainbow Dash performs a flying acrobatic feat known as the “sonic rainboom” when she manages to break the sound barrier. The phrase is usually used with an image macro when anti-pony comments are made. Clopping “Clopping” is considered the pony equivalent of fapping, or masturbation. The term is usually used in brony culture as a reaction to Rule 34 related pony content, similar to the way “Wingboner” is used. The word is also in use as an innocent onomatopoeia to imitate the sound made on a keyboard. Ten Seconds Flat The phrase “ten seconds flat” was spoken by Rainbow Dash during her first appearance in the series when she claims that she can “clear every cloud from the sky in ten seconds flat.” It is most often used when describing the ability to perform a task quickly. Cutie Mark Crusaders X, Yay! The snowclone “Cutie Mark Crusaders X, Yay!” was inspired by the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the episode “Stare Master ”. The Crusaders scream “Cutie Mark Crusaders. Yay!” when they are going to embark on an adventure. Pony Reimaginings Covers a series of memes in which various characters from the show My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic are re-imagined in various humorous ways. Twilight's Hair is Bacon Another variation comes from episode 1: “Friendship is Magic, Part 1”. Twilight Sparkle is visiting Rarity’s shop, and has had her hair fluffed up unflattering by Rainbow Dash a scene earlier. Rarity sees the hair and insists on fixing it. The wavy bangs made Twilight’s hair look like bacon, and the image became a meme. Scootaloo is a chicken This is one of the first images that started a series of memes. The meme originates in episode 17: "Stare Master" In which Apple Bloom calls Scootaloo a chicken. Watch it below: http://www.youtube.com/watchv=bu54kU0ebqE&feature=player_embedded Rarity is a Marshmallow A clip from the episode 19: "A Dog and Pony Show" lead to a conclusion that Rarity looks like a marshmallow. It has a dark twist, the processed hooves of other ponies are needed to make the gelatin that goes in marshmallow factories. Fluttershy is a tree This meme's origin is from episode 21 "Over a Barrel" the ponies are discussing about Bloomberg, a tree that Applejack has brought with her during their trip to the town Appleloosa. During the talk Pinkie Pie mistakes Rainbow Dash's sarcastic comment that Fluttershy is a tree for a serious statement, and starts arguing that she isn’t just before they are interrupted, Fluttershy pipes in that she would, in fact, like to be a tree. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=y1V7utCUmS8 Pony Shrug The original Pony Shrug was drawn by DeviantArt user Megasweet and was based off the "I dunno lol" meme. After he posted the original Pinkie Pie one, it exploded in popularity and is no used all over the My Little Pony fandom as reaction images. Team Fortress 2 Team Fortress 2 is a popular game by Valve that is Free to Play. Team Fortress 2 is a game that many bronies also like to play, with plenty of Servers with Pony Mods. *Ponies who fit each class based on their personalities **Attack ***Scout - Rainbow Dash ***Soldier - Spike ***Pyro - Pinkie Pie **Defense ***Demoman - Zecora ***Heavy - Big Macintosh ***Engineer - Applejack **Support ***Medic - Fluttershy ***Sniper - Twilight Sparkle ***Spy - Rarity **Administrator - Celestia Category:Memes